Patch antennas are often considered for use in high-performance GNSS multi-band antennas due to their planar configuration and easy integration with circuit boards. Patch antennas have a number of noted disadvantages, including, e.g., narrow bandwidth and high directivity. As patch antennas are based on planar resonators, they typically operate best at one certain frequency. Though several technologies have been used to increase the bandwidth available to patch antennas, it is still difficult to achieve required bandwidth. This is especially true when the substrate material and given physical size is limited. The patch antenna needs a certain size (typically half guided wavelength) to resonate at the operation frequency, therefore the beam-width, and consequently the radiation pattern roll-off, is often fixed using given material and technology.